indigochameleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder S1 EP2: Of Mice and Menneth
The group goes up against a goblin with a swarm of mice and meet Danaus along the way. Synopsis At the Campfire The adventurers arrive back in the amphitheater with The Table as evening approaches, having returned from Cheshire's Club. Ghrym goes over to a nearby campfire EC is at that she prepared for the group, Tho'isar investigates the dragon scale she recovered, Mandrake examines the his newly-received hat, and TweedleDae studies her teacup which has the Red Queen on it. Nix wanders away from the group to secretly cast comprehend languages so he can translate the writing he promised Tho'isar he'd translate, though Mandrake sees him casting it. Mandrake then checks his journal for information about The Table and the chairs surrounding it, noticing that the table is missing a glass chair. Nix returns having translated the writing, telling everyone the writing says "new death." Dae is suspicious of Nix's sudden translation, realizing he's not being completely forthcoming. Tho'isar and Dae then interrogate Nix with questions about the writing and what language it was in, but Nix makes up excuses saying he has trouble differentiating languages from one other despite being able to read them. Mandrake also realizes Nix is hiding something, but doesn't say anything about it. During the night, EC leaves. Morning Mice The next morning, after the group awakens, Mandrake points out a mouse roaming around the camp. More mice soon make their way into the area. Mandrake offers some food to the mice which they take, but one bites his hand, as as the blood from his hand touches the mouse, the mouse changes to a bright red color and starts running away up the steps of the amphitheater, followed by several more mice that appear. Mandrake throws his hat at the red mouse to attack it, and when it hits, the mouse turns into a halfling who instantly drops. As the battle starts, a gnome with a mechanized arm stands at the top of the amphitheater, with the mice swarming around him. Two humans stand behind him, holding Danaus, a human warlock, who's bound by rope. Tho'isar goes to stabilize the injured halfling Karsh, curing his wounds. Dae tries talking to some of the mice to see what they want, Ghrym fights one of the humans while Mandrake tries to ask the gnome what he wants. The goblin taunts Mandrake in return and attacks Karsh who Tho'isar heals again. Ghrym scares the two humans which are let go, and Mandrake incapacitates the gnome in a concrete with a black orb the gnome had in his bag which Mandrake took. After the battle, the gnome turns into a fog and flees but not before telling Mandrake that he doesn't belong here. During the fight, Nix runs outside the amphitheater and around to sneak up from behind, running into a fleeing Danaus and offering a knife to cut the ropes that are binding him. Nix then invites Danaus to meet his friends. Big D and Karsh Once Nix and Danaus return to the amphitheater, Dae immediately runs up and hugs Danaus who she knows and calls "Big D." Karsh explains that he'd been turned into a mouse and doing things against his will. Ghrym interrogates the remaining human who says he was sent by Menneth but doesn't know much more than that. Karsh then tells the group that the Red King's men sometimes takes people with connections to the gods. Mandrake presents his hat, and after touching it, Karsh says the hat doesn't belong and then tells Danaus that he doesn't belong there either. Home Karsh leads the group through the forest to a river with a tunnel under a fallen tree nearby. Inside the tunnel is a small cave with names written in many different languages on the walls. Tho'isar tries to get Nix to translate a name in the same language as what he translated earlier, but Nix says he's unable to read it. Karsh talks about how his village was attacked by Menneth and how he lost his family, but that he was kept alive because he's good at finding things. He then leads Danaus outside the cave and shows the word "home" is carved above the entrance. During this time, Tho'isar uses the dragon scale to translate the writing, confirming Nix's translation. She then asks Karsh if he could find her people who disappeared. Karsh agrees, saying she can meet him in Deroth at The Saucer and Spoon, an inn. A the group re-enters the cave, a table of food and drink appears. Examining the cave, Danaus finds some older writing that says, "May your table always be full, may your friends always have space at the table, and when it's time to leave, may you always have a little extra to take home." Mandrake and Danaus reflect on being told they don't belong here, and as Danaus says his goodbyes, he gives the group a parting gift: an elephant-shaped teapot. Characters Adventurers Danaus Ghrym Mandrake Nix Tho'isar TweedleDae New Karsh: Helps the group after being freed from being a mouse and a follower of the White Rabbit. Goblin enemy: Has a mechanical arm and a connection to mice. Jeremy: Human thug who Tho'isar and Karsh fought. Squishy: Human thug who Ghrym fought. Returning EC Mentioned Cheshire White Rabbit Menneth: Sent the goblin and humans after Mandrake. Red King: The King of Wonderland. Karsh's Wife and Children Marash: A family of gnomes whose names are in the cave. Brewing: A name in the cave. Inventory Quotes Trivia